nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aesopos
Welcome Aesop! I hope you'll have a great time here. If you want a house, check our new neighborhoods (Trading Quarter, Downtown (where you can find some interesting appartment buildings), Old Harbor) or our town Sofasi. 09:41, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Civilian Lars Washington, if you make another 20 edits, you're a official civilian. I made a little list of all our inhabitants, where you can see there functions etc.: User:DimiTalen/Users. Btw: do you know anything about Perle? 14:39, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :As a matter of fact, I have just been discussing the issue of Libertas and Lovia with her and we were thinking of her continuing contributing (whatever that might be as one never knows with these youngsters) to Libertas and me focusing on Lovia. What do you think ? Lars 16:41, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's your choice of course. I can only say you're very welcome, and in Libertas, you would be welcome too. I think you have lots of opportunities here, and in Libertas, they're deleting, reorganising and it's for the moment not such a nice place to live. But, it's up to you. Your 16:44, 1 December 2007 (UTC). :::I'll give it a thought. BTW, pardon me if I am wrong, but on the formal page, it says Sir, could this be a small typing error and should it say SIRE ? Lars 16:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, actually it wasn't. You can call me Sir, bur Sire is nice too. I'll add it. 16:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Splendid ! Lars 16:49, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Congratulations You're an official civilian! That means that you can buy a second living if you want to. 19:29, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :You are one of a kind... Lars 19:55, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Signature Lars, I've seen your signature is: Lars Because there is gebruiker and not user it is a red link. Could you change that? Your 16:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks again for helping me out ! Lars 16:58, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, that's what I'm here for: to help the people of Lovia. Because I Lovia! 17:02, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::You are a wonderful person ! Lars 17:07, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) You're certainly too a great person. Interested in joining Lovian politics, once in a while? 17:08, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, you know I feel politics are frightening, and when I look at Wikistad, I must say I was (unfortunately) right again. But one never knows. The only thing I do not want is things happening as in Wikistad. Lars 17:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'll do my very best, hopely 'with a little help from my friends'. 17:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: (blinking an eye) Lars 19:57, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Just to see if how this looks like Lars 11:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) King's Gardens I'm glad you like to fill in the articles about the gardens surrounding the royal palace. You can do what you like, but please read some articles first (like Palati Daidalo or Old Royal Palace). : Of course, I will not start doing anything before having read your pages ! Lars 11:51, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::This is my proposal for the reshaping of King's Gardens * Maze garden: I would make a real maze with hedges * Front Gardens: I would make identical gardens, with identical statues in the centre of each garden. * Treaty garden: I would create a meadow with a meandering path with different texts of treaties alongside the patch. Something educational * Royal Gardens: I would make it a a garden with different water parts. :::Thanks for letting me know your thoughts. Lars 13:34, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Royal Landscape Architect :Dear Lars Washigton, I saw and heard that Yuri Medvedev, my Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony agreed with the fact that you would do the landscaping and gardening of the royal gardens around Palati Daidalo and the Old Royal Palace. I would be very pleased if you agree with the next proposal: you, Lars Washington, would become my official Royal Landscape Architect, meaning that you can decide how the gardens look like, how they're organized, etc. You can of course garden yourself if you want, but you can also hire people (on the cost of the Department of Finance) to maintain my gardens. What do you think about it? Does this appear to you as something you would do with pleasure? If not, that's fine too. Please consider it and let me know something. His Royal Highness, the King of Lovia, : Lars would be delighted to fulfill the wish of HRH and shall start with the initial drawings by the end of the week. Lars 06:25, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Dear Lars Washington, Royal Landscape Architect, :I'm glad you accept this assignment. Hope to hear about the progresses from you soon or later. :Your 14:56, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::HRH must have seen the result of my first efforts and hopes HRH will enjoy walking through the newly developped Lokixx Park Lars 14:59, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::I sure have 20:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Royal Warrants Dear Aesopos, I'd like to talk you about something, but I prefer to do it in Dutch for once: Aesopos, ik heb gezien dat je veel van je mooie winkels uit het Winkelcentrum van Wikistad hebt voorgedragen als Royal Warrant. Ik vind het heel tof en positief dat je zo enthousiast bent over het hofleverancierschap. Ik wil je dan ook niet teleurstellen, maar wil je toch het volgende eens mede delen. Ik verkies als vorst van Lovia, Loviaanse bedrijven, dat is logisch. Daarom zou ik de Loviaanse bedrijven en de economie in het algemeen, graag de kans geven zichzelf eerst te ontwikkelen. Het hofleverancierschap is bedoeld voor de crème de la crème van de bedrijven, en daar horen de jouwe zeker ook bij, maar door jou als RW aan te nemen, sluiten we de Loviaanse als het ware uit. Ik hoop dat je begrijpt dat ik je voorstellen 6 tot en met 9 tijdelijk zal moeten afwijzen. Ten eerste om de Loviaanse een kans te geven, en ten tweede ook (en daar heb jij absoluut niets mee te maken, hoor) omdat ik een bepaalde sfeer en traditie op mijn formele overlegpagina wil creëeren. En dat kan ik alleen maar doen door nu de trend te zetten. Ik zou willen dat die pagina gebruikt wordt voor officiële uitnodigen, belangrijke mededelingen en ook voor aanvragen van bv. Royal Warrants. Nu lijkt het erop dat het de aanvraagpagina is geworden voor Royal Warrants, en dat is niets slechts op zich, maar als het voor beginners zo gaat overkomen, zal dat niet aanmoedigen om die pagina voor andere doeleinden te gebruiken. Ik hoop ten zeerste dat je me het niet kwalijk neemt, Lars. Op je 10e aanvraag heb ik een antwoord apart, kijk aub op mijn formele OP. Uw dienaar, 20:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Bedankt, en ik neem je helemaal niets kwalijk, ben in tegendeel blij dat je me informeert over je bedoelingen. Verwijder maar vlug mijn aanvragen zodat de pagina er inderdaad zo gaat uitzien zoals nodig. ! Lars 07:02, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Blij dat je 't zo positief opneemt Aesop :) 12:19, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Member of the Congress Every citizen of Lovia can become a Member of the Congress. This means: * you can debate and vote on laws, proposals and important issues. * you can become Secretary (of Culture, Foreign Affairs...). * you can even become Prime Minister. * you can have three residences. It's a good thing to be a Member of the Congress, and Lovia needs you. So please run for MotC on this page. :>Forum:Federal elections :You can still register yourself until January 7. :Your 11:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Please be fast! 12:12, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Images Hi Lars, I love your new pictures! That's certainly one of your best points. But there is one little thing I'd like to ask you. Your images are always uploaded with very long and difficult names. Could you please try to use shorter and more adequate ones in the future. For example: you've just uploaded this image: Image:Lovia - Hightech Valley - George Washington Park - 398px-Sideview_of_George_Washington_Statue_at_Mt_Rushmore.jpg In the future you could name such images: Image:Statue_of_George_Washington_at_Mt.Rushmore.jpg That's way shorter and easyer to use for all of us. Okay? 15:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd love to do this, but I was not sure if this is OK because of the copyright. I'am happy I can leave all the mess out in future, now I know ! Thnks a million. Naranja!Category:Template Lars 15:56, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::No problem :) maybe I've should have told you this earlier. My mistake 15:59, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's rather difficult to give an answer to someone who does not ask a question... Lars 16:00, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::True :) 16:01, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Wisdom is lingering in the Lovian air Lars 16:03, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Wisdom, that's what it's all about, isn't it. 16:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I couldn't agree more ! Lars 16:08, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Francis Bacon said: Knowledge is power and actually it's right. And it is a good thing, as long as the wise man doesn't abuse his power... But this is already politics :) 16:14, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Ipsa scientia potestas est ... Lars 16:24, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Zo is het. 16:25, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Governor The State Elections began! :''> Forum:State elections Run for Governor of your state! : 17:42, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::And please, check the Forum:Second Chamber as well. 18:07, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Town/city Do you want to create a new city/town? 10:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Can I ? I am plenty of ideas this morning, but as I have changed my username, I'm still struggling with my signature and I do not know how to get out of this ! So ??? What do I do ? [[User:Lars Washington|Lars]] 11:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::First of all, I prefer you use your former user, otherwise you'd lose your citizenship. if this account works better than yor former, that's okay for me too. The best would be to copy your former signature maybe. About, the town, I'll tell you how and what to do soon. 11:29, 28 December 2007 (UTC) OK, I'll use the former one. Hope I didn't made a bigger mess as it is already now. The thing is, I think newcomers should have a tutor or a mentor from at the very first start. with a blink of my eye Lars 11:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :That's a nice idea. Are you already able to work normally on your old account? 11:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, miracles do happen, especially in Lovia, all my problems seem to be solved. Now I can turn the page and start a new life on the Truth Island. I alreay know a beautiful slagzin. Thnks for all your help. Lars 13:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::You're welcome! 13:20, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Gardening and charity Mr. Lars Washington, As I speak the Federal Charity Fund is founded. As it originally was your idea I would like you to be chairman. I think you'd be suited and I hope you will accept this proposal. If yes, please do what seems the best to you and keep the law (the article you wrote) in mind. Also, you're still my Royal Landscape Architect. I hope you can do something nice with my gardens around my palace. If you have ány questions, you know where to find me, or my Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony, Yuri Medvedev. Greetings from HRH, 18:33, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Free entrance! Hi Lars, in my Palati Daidalo there is a part in which I personally live and work. Only mu best friends and family have free access and I'm about to make a little 'pass' (a small card) for those people. I want to give you, as one of my best citizens and a good friend, one, together with Yuri and Robin. Would you like to receive such a small card and free access to my personal quarters? 17:50, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Pffffff, I feel both honored and surprised about your kind offer. Being able to visit the private rooms of HRH ? Wow, how could one ever reject such a kind gesture ? Lars 07:05, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it's actually not about visiting my bedroom or such things :) it's about having free entrance to my guest rooms, to my advice room, to my office, in case you want to speak me or just for a chat. 08:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::To be honest, it was not my intention to visit your bedroom. I meant something like having diner with HRH or enjoying a fine glass of portwine in front of the log fire, having a meeting in the private offices of HRH etc. Lars 08:55, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course, that's included If you bring a fine bottle of wine :) 08:57, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Which wines do you prefer? Lars 08:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I like it all, but I prefer white Californians or Chilians. 09:04, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I'll look for something special. Lars 09:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That would be great. What about wednesday night (7 PM) at my palace, I'll invite Robin en Yuri too. 09:07, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I very much appreciate the invitation. Though I cannot promise to arrive at 7 PM sharp. I'll do my very best. Lars 09:16, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That's great! 10:00, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Lars, as you can see we have a small problem with our Federal Elections. We have five (!) candidates with all four votes. Could you maybe reconsider some of your votes, looking at this list, so we can officially elect a Prime Minister, the one who deserves it the most. 14:55, 13 January 2008 (UTC) federal elections Thanks for voting for me, but now I feel guilty because I didn't vote for you. 15:14, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Please, do not feel guilty. Lovia is a free country and if HRH wants to appoint you the PM, I feel sure he has his reasons. Lars 15:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, in that case I thank you and the HRH for your thrust in me ! 15:24, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Of course we trust you :) By the way, Lars, you can still vote for two other candidates if you want, such as yourself or other people you trust. 15:26, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Do I trust myself ? Lars 15:28, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I don't know, but we trust you, that's for sure. 15:29, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, then I'll vote for myself again and for someone else whom I hope is trustworthy. Lars 15:33, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's great. Feel free and don't feel yourself restricted in anyway because of what we said. It's your vote and you are the only person who decides over your vote. 15:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::The choice for the 3rd vote is a very difficult one. If only one of the candidates would make the effort of campaigning, telling why he/she thinks to be fit for the job it would make things much easier. Lars 15:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's true. Maybe you can personally ask them a question to make clear why they are thé candidates. 15:43, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's a splendid idea I think. Lars 15:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I just found out that you changed your votes on the Fed Elections in favour for me. I am ofcourse very greatfull for that. Thnaks again and a thousand times more. I hope your Prime Minister soon , 13:28, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :No big deal ! Wish you all the energy you might be in need off soon. Lars 13:30, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks again. 13:32, 27 January 2008 (UTC)